Words
by TempestJo
Summary: These are one shots I did from a word challenge I participate in, I'll add more as I find them, Thanks to Karin for tracking these ones down for me. Some of them might be a little OOC.


MALADROIT

Brennan smiled at Booth. "Lets race to the end of the path, just for fun. I'm going to win!"

Booth laughed. "No you are not."

Brennan smirked and started running. He waited to give her a head start, then took off, easily catching up and then overtaking her. At the end of the path he stopped and waited for her. She came up, puffing, and glared at him.

"What?" he said innocently.

"You didn't have to beat me by that much you know."

"It's not my fault you're maladroit. " Booth smirked.

She gaped at him. "I'm WHAT?"

He raised and eyebrow. "Maladroit. It means clumsy or awkward, don't you know that?"

She frowned. "Yes I did, and I dissagree. I'm not awkward."

He slung an arm around her shoulders. "When it comes to running, yes you are. But don't worry about it. We can't ALL be as coordinated as I am."

She punched him on the arm. "I'm suprised you knew the word Booth. It's not like you to use more than 2 syllables."

He rubbed his arm. "I choose not to use big words, it doesn't mean I can't. I did go to college you know."

She raised an eyebrow. "What did you study? Sports ?"

He grabbed her chin and looked at her seriously. " Political Theory and English actually. Aced them both." Then he walked off towards the SUV whistling cheerfully as she stared after him, stunned.

* * *

BASOREXIA

Basorexia - an overwhelming desire to neck or kiss :)

The scene: a nightclub, fog and atmosphere lights included.

Angela smiled at hodgins across the dance floor, making come hither motions as she swayed to the music. He walked over quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course," Angela said coyly, "but what I really wanted was to get your opinion.."

"Oh yeah?" Hodgins widened his eyes. "On what?"

"That." She said, pointing across the dance floor. Booth and Brennan were dancing together, barely moving.

"Interesting!" said Hodgins. "It's about time!"

"They were dancing normally a minute ago...wait for it..." Angela twisted around Hodgins to see better.

Hodgins laughed. "Angela! So they might finally be feeling a touch of basorexia.. Do you really need to gawk?" They stared at each other. He caved. "You're right, this is gonna be hot. Can we find a better view somewhere?" She gave him a naughty smile and pulled him over to the edge of the dance floor, to a bistro table with two seats. They sat down to watch the sparks fly.

Booth pulled Brennan even closer, and stared into her eyes. She didn't say anything, she just waited, nervously flicking at her lips with her tongue. His eyes dropped to watch, and he swallowed roughly. His heart was pounding. He leaned in....and in the sweetness of her mouth the world disappeared.

Angela and Hodgins gasped. "WOW. Thats some pent up energy!" Hodgins said awed.

Angela got up and sat in his lap. "You know Hodgie, I think I might have a touch of basorexia myself..."

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Panegyric.

Noun, meaning a formal speech or piece of writing in praise of someone or something.

Scene: Brennan's office

Brennan stared at her computer screen, chewing absentmindedly on her lower lip.

"You're going to put a hole in it you know."

She looked up, startled. Booth was leaning against the doorjam.

"Put a hole in what?" She asked.

"Your lip." He asnwered coming into the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "What are you working on anyways?"

She sighed and stabbed at the keyboard. "It's stupid. I have to write a panegyric about Dr. Goodman. He's taking early retirement. I don't know what to say!"

"Maybe you should take a break. Think about something else." Booth offered.

"Like what? Do we have a case?"

"No. I was thinking coffee. and pie! I could really go for a piece of pie right now. Common bones..." He grabbed her coat and held it out inticingly.

Brennan smiled. "ok, coffee. but no pie Booth."

He just smiled and escorted her out, his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

JENTACULAR: Of or pertaining to a breakfast taken early in the morning, or immediately on getting up.

Angela strode briskly into Brennan's office, her smile radiant. "Morning Sweetie!"

Brennan looked up vaguely. "Is it? I've been here for ages."

Angela raised her eyebrows. "Everything ok Sweetie?"

Brennan looked at her again, blinking. "It doesn't make sense. I went for a pre-jentacular walk this morning, when I got back, my place was trashed. I don't get it. We're not working on a case right now, why would someone do that?"

Angela gasped. "Are you all right? Did they steal anything? Have you told Booth?"

"Has she told me what?"

Angela spun around. "Bren's apartment was broken into this morning!"

Booth walked over to Brennan and grabbed her chin so she was forced to look at him. "Is this true? Are you alright?"

She brushed him off. "I'm fine, my place is just a mess, I don't understand, why would someone do that?"

Booth frowned. "I don't know. But I'll find out. In the meatime, stay here with Angela. You can stay at my house tonight..."

Angela's eyes widened. She smiled at Brennan. "See? It's not all bad. You can stay with Booth tonight!"

* * *

Torpid - inactive or sluggish, numbed of feeling

Flaccid - soft or limp, floppy

HERE GOES.....

Booth slumped on Brennan's couch and wiped the sweat off his brow. His shirt was drenched and clung to him like a second skin, highlighting every muscle. Brennan's pulse jumped. What a view.....

She cleared her throat. "Iced tea, Booth? I just made some."

He stretched his legs out in front of him and adgusted his shorts. "Sure."

Brennan fanned herself as she walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up. It was blisteringly hot outside, but Booth was making it even hotter inside, and he didn't even know it. Usually she could handle it, but the weather was affecting her control over her hormones, and the stunning visual display currently sprawled on her couch was NOT helping...

"Here Booth." She walked back into the living room and stopped dead. He was pulling his shirt off. She stared. Licked her lips, felt her pulse start to hum. He was....WOW. He turned, caught her staring, and smiled.

"You have something for me?" he asked when it became apparent she was in LaLa Land...

She blinked and returned to earth. "What?"

His smile grew bigger and he got up and walked over to her, taking the glass of iced tea from her hand and drinking it. When it was empty he put it on the nearby table and crossed his arms.

"Whats up Brennan? You're looking at me like I'm lunch."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled at the idea. All of a sudden Booth felt nervous. He'd never seen that look on her face before. Ever.

"I think the heat is affecting my brain." She said slowly, "I felt really torpid before you came over, and now I'm feeling... otherwise.."

Booth smirked. "Just how is the heat effecting you?" He asked, expecting a logical, rational, scientific explaination.

She looked at him with that same preditory smile..."It's making me unable to rationalize how sexy you are.."She stepped closer. "It's making me want to test dangerous waters.." She was right in front of him, running her finger down his chest ever so slowly, watching its progess. She looked up, into his eyes. "It's making the line look awfully blurry right now Booth."

He drew in his breath. Her eyes dropped to his chest again, admiring the motion. He grabbed her chin and looked deep into her eyes. She looked back, letting him see inside her soul. He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss, deepining it. He pulled her head back and started kissing her neck..Thank God for heat waves he thought, as she gasped with pleasure from the sensations he was creating.. He kissed her again, and lifted her against him. She chuckled.. "You make my body feel flaccid Booth..Obviously I have the reverse effect on you.."

He just smiled.

* * *

excoriate- (v) meaning either 1. To severely criticize someone or something or 2. To strip off the skin.

Booth walked down the hall listening to what was very obviously a knock down drag out screaming match which seemed to be taking place on the forensic platform, and was curiously one sided. His footsteps quickened as he recognized his partners voice. He was about to go into the open area when Cam and Angela pounced on him, covering his mouth and dragging him up the stairs to the coffee area which overlooked the platform.

"SHHHHHHH" they whispered, tiptoing over to the railing where Hodgins, Sweets, and Wendell were already standing.

"What is going on here?" Booth asked quietly, "Who is she yelling at?"

The squints pointed over the rail. Booth looked and couldn't keep his smile from spreading accross his face. Down on the platform, Brennan was screaming and pointing her finger at an obviously discomposed Sully.

Hodgins nudged Booth and whispered, "She's on a roll!"

Below them, Brennan finished screaming at Sully by ordering him off her platform. He put out a hand beseachingly asking her to calm down, and she responded by shoving him so hard he fell down the stairs. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

Booth's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Where are you? I want your gun. Right now."

"Look up."

She looked up and saw them all leaning against the rail watching. They waved cheerfully.

"Throw me your gun Booth." She said again.

He shook his head. "As much as I would love to watch you shoot him, I can't. What did he do anyways?"

"That man, he had the PRESUMPTION to walk in here like he owned the place, come up on MY platform, possibly contaminating MY evidence, and try to KISS me!!!! He kisses like a fish Booth, you have no idea. Can YOU shoot him?"

"Maybe." Booth turned and walked down the stairs, over to the platform, and after "accidentally" kicking Sully, up the stairs. Brennan was standing there with her hands on her hips still fuming. He stood before her.

"Are you going to excoriate me if I kiss you? Because I'll shoot him if you kiss me."

She glared at him for a minute.

The alarms went off again. Booth raised his gun and pointed it directly at Sully's forehead and clicked the safety off, all without removing his gaze from Brennan's.

At last she smiled, stepped forward and used his tie pull him in for a long deep kiss.

Cheering erupted from the coffee area, and Sully spun around and left at a dead run, fully believing he was about to be shot.

As the kiss ended, Booth wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day. And I'm sorry I didn't get to shoot Sully before he ran, but it was SO much fun watching you scream at him. You're even more beautiful when you're mad."

She smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Did you save me any coffee? I'm thirsty."

* * *

**Lucre** - Money or profit

Brennan sat down at her desk and looked at the stack of mail waiting for her. She poked at the pile with her finger, checking to see that none of it was bleeding. Nope. No blood. That was always good.

She picked up the pile and started sorting.

Information requests.

Job applications.

Requests for interviews.

And a large square envelope, with only her name on it, written in uneven letters and misspelled.

"Temprance Bones"

She raised an eyebrow. Parker. Why was Parker sending her mail? And more importantly, she thought as she grabbed her letter opener, What was he sending her?

She slid the pointed end into the fold and ripped it across the edge of the package. Putting the letter opener down, she reached inside and pulled something out. It was a calendar. A hockey calendar.

Why would Parker be sending her a hockey calendar?

She looked closer. And recognized a face. Two faces actually. Booth, and Wendell. A smile crossed her face. It was their hockey team on the front.

An evil grin developed. She opened the calendar, and flipped through the pages.

January.

February. .

The shots appeared to be informally taken. Random pictures collected together and published for the sake of charity..

March.

April.

She paused. Wendell was surprisingly developed under that lab coat. Turned the page.

May.

June.

July.

August.

She licked her lips and held it up to see better.. Booth stood there, in hockey gear from the waist down, a smile on his face and a dimple in his cheek as he reached for a bottle of water. Sweat made his whole upper body glisten and glow with health and ruggedness.

She sighed, suddenly full of desire.

She definitely owed Parker a trip to the amusement park.

"What are you smiling at?" Angela stood in the doorway looking at her.

"Just a gift I got in the mail." Brennan replied smugly.

"Oooh." Angela came closer. "A good one?"

"Very good." She held it up.

Angela squealed. "Anybody we know in there?"

"Booth AND Wendell."

Angela grabbed it and flipped through the pages. "Oh, February is looking fine. And March. And.. My goodness… Wendell looks amazing. I don't suppose we could change the dress code around here.. Which month is Booth?"

Brennan crossed her arms and smiled widely. "August."

Angela turned the pages and sighed. "Damn Bren.. Why aren't you hitting that? I could just lick him all over!"

Brennan's eyes widened and she grabbed the calendar back. "Don't salivate on my calendar! You'll wreck it!"

Angela giggled. "So who sent it to you anyways?"

"Parker."

"What did Parker send you?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Brennan and Angela froze. Angela recovered first.

"Well if it isn't Mr. August." She drawled.

Booth blushed.

"He didn't…."

"Oh, he definitely did!" Angela sang.

"Booth." Brennan paused, her face serious. "Did your team do this for charity or lucre?"

"Charity, Bones, why?"

A devious grin appeared on her face. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the coat lapels, then, tossing Angela a smirk, she pressed up against him and gave him the kiss of his life. "Because it was a nice thing to do, Booth, and I'm sure the calendar will sell very well." She walked out of the room humming.

Booth stood there with his hands in front of him and a stunned look on his face.

Angela doubled over laughing. "Booth." she gasped. "Are you alright?"

He blinked. "No." He turned to stare after Brennan. "But I will be after I get instant replay." He smiled and headed off towards his partner.

Angela collapsed into Brennan's chair and picked up the calendar. Good things really do come in small packages. She thought, putting her feet up and flipping through the pages again.

Hmm. November… Not bad..

* * *

Consanguineous - Related by blood or descended from the same ancestor

"Thanksgiving is a time for family." Booth stated, pulling Brennan into the grocery store.

"But Booth, Thanksgiving was yesterday!"

He grabbed a cart and put Brennan's hands on the rail. "Keep up." He grabbed the front of the cart and hauled it along behind him.

"But Booth!"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "What? Oh, yeah, but I couldn't have Parker yesterday, I get him tomorrow, so for me, thanksgiving is tomorrow! Hank is getting a day pass too, it's going to be great!" He chucked some stuff in the cart and dragged it around the corner into the next aisle. "You're coming right?"

She blinked. "Not that one Booth, the other one is better quality, and it's cheaper too." She replied as his hand hovered over tins of cranberry sauce.

He selected the one she said, tossing it in the tin, before looking at her seriously. "Bones? You are coming?"

"But you said Thanksgiving is a time for family Booth, and we aren't consanguineous."

"Is that some fancy way of saying we're not related?"

"Yes."

He pulled on his hair in frustration, muttering, "I don't have time for this!"

She looked up from studying the label of the canned beans. "Time for what?"

He walked around the cart, pressing her up against the shelves, his knee between her thighs, his hands on her wrists.

"Bones." He leaned closer, staring deep into her eyes. "You. Are. My. Family." He gave her a hard kiss then asked her again. "Are you going to come over tomorrow or not?"

She blinked.

She couldn't think.

Her brain had completely lost track of the conversation.

A sudden gasp and a childish giggle snapped her back to attention.

A woman was hurrying her child down the aisle, trying to keep the child's eyes covered as she moved.

Brennan looked back at Booth. "Do that again."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Are you going to come over tomorrow?"

"If you kiss me again."

He smiled. "Will you help me cook if I kiss you twice?"

She licked her lips and nodded.

He leaned in and rocked her world.

When he released her, she reached for whatever can was nearest, dropping it into the basket.

"What's that?" He asked, desperately trying to remember every baseball stat he ever learned.

"No idea. What else do we need?" She said breathlessy, pushing the cart down the aisle.

He stared after her, admiring the sway of her hips.

What else DID they need?

Condoms?

A Bedroom?

She turned and looked back at him, and he forced his feet to move.

What he really needed was to get a grip, he chided himself.

"Yeah," his libido replied, "On her ass."

* * *

Mulligrubs - a state of depression, the blues

Sweets stared at Booth accross the coffee table. Booth stared back, silently daring him to blink first.

Brennan coughed. "Are you done yet?"

Booth smiled without breaking his stare. "I dunno. Give up yet Sweets?"

Sweets sighed and looked over at Brennan who was studying them intensely. "You have something to discuss?"

"You usually have a bunch of questions for us." She shrugged.

"Which you never answer." He replied morosely.

"Thats not true!" Booth said, "We've answered at least one, right?" He looked at Brennan. She nodded.

"And we played that game! The word association game, that was VERY intresting!" She smiled excitedly.

Booth looked ill. "Oh no you don't....."

"Well it was fun, and it might cheer up Sweets, he's obviously purple today."

Booth sighed, "Blue, he's blue, not purple. And Sweets having the mulligrubs is not a reason to play that game again!"

Sweets steepled his fingers together as he watched them. "Thats a great idea, why don't you start, Dr. Brennan."

She clapped her hands, and Booth smiled in spite of himself.

"Heat!" She called out.

Booth's eyes widened. This was a BAD idea. He thought quick. "Wave."

"Surf!"

"Board."

"Aroused!"

Booth and Sweets just looked at her. She noticed and looked definsive. "What? I get aroused when I'm bored...Its a natural.."

Booth cleared his throat. "Alive."

"Heart."

"Love."

She considered. "Dreams."

Sweets opened his mouth, but Booth glared at him and he shut it again.

"Desires."

She flushed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, it's a long game, I think I'm late for an appointment, um..."

Booth stood up and opened the door. "See ya later Sweets!"

Brennan and Booth walked out and down the hall. She fidgeted as he pushed the button for the elevator and waited quietly. The doors slid open and he put his hand on the small of her back as he escorted her inside.

The doors closed and the elevator started down. Suddenly he leaned forward and pressed Stop. The elevator halted with lurch.

"What were you going to say next?" He asked. "After Desires."

She blushed and bit her lip. "It really wasn't..It's not..Nevermind, it's a stupid game, you were right."

He took her head in his hands and leaned toward her. "Tell me."

She looked at his mouth. "Booth."

He stepped forward and pressed her against the wall. "Tell me."

She bit her lip. "I..I did.."

"I dream about you Bones. Do you want me?" He was millimeters away.

"Yes..." He kissed her, and the world was reduced to just him and her, there, alone.

* * *

Cataglottism: kissing with the tongue

Booth walked into Brennan's office with a coffee in each hand. She was reading a book and laughing so hard she had tears coming from her eyes. Noticing him, she put the book down and wiped her face with a tissue, her shoulders still shaking with mirth.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked with a crooked smile, thinking how gorgeous she was when she laughed.

She pointed at the book. "This. It's... It's so outrageous. And total crock!"

He placed a coffee within arms reach of her and picked up the book. It had a barely dressed woman on the cover in the arms of man.

"Love Stuff." He read. "You're reading a romance?"

Brennan giggled again, "Angela gave it to me, for some light reading. I never realised how amusing they were. I might have to read another one!" She couldn't stop a smirk from crossing her face as she remembered what she had read so far.

Booth stared at her. "I don't think they are supposed to be as funny as that. What has you rolling in the aisle?"

She gasped for air. "The heroine was nearly made unconcious by the act of cataglottism. That would NEVER happen!" She was laughing again.

Booth walked around the desk and pulled her up from the chair. As she looked at him questioningly, the laughter dying in her lips, he pulled her hair back and ran his lips over her neck. She shivered. He nibbled on her ear, her chin, moulded her body to his and finally kissed her, deep and sensual, demanding and posessive. She clung to his shirt and felt her knees go weak and the world spin. Her heart beat so fast she could hear humming in her ears. He released her slowly. Helped her sit down in her chair, then stood back with his hands in his pockets smiling.

"Looks like the impossible is possible after all." He said, before he turned and walked out of the office whistling cheerfully.

Brennan sat stunned at her desk, blinking, mouth ajar for several minutes.

Finally, she shook her head to clear it. "WOW. That was... WOW." She picked up her phone and dialed Booth.

"I think we need to do further research...How about dinner at my place tonight, 8 oclock. Clothing optional."

Dazed but smiling, she picked up the book. "What else is in here to test?"

* * *

Vagary - An extravagant, erratic, or unpredictable notion, action, or occurrence

Brennan stirred her coffee with one hand as she added cream and sugar to Booths with the other hand. He was late this morning, but he had unusual timing when it came to coffee. She turned and placed both cups on the coffee room table. Angela was already seated drinking hers.

"You know Bren, life should be full of vagaries, and passion. Not the dull, day to day meaningless crap that most people seem to want." Angela said suddenly.

Brennan sat down and raised her eyebrows. "Anthropologically speaking, vagary and passion often lead to the downfall of the civilization. Steady and predictable actions, and people, are key to survival."

Angela sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, ok, but there should be some vagary don't you think?"

Brennan thought carefully. "Well there is always sex Angela, great sex is often full of passion and vagaries."

Angela smiled dreamily. "Good point."

From the doorway, "I'll second that."

Brennan looked up. "Booth! It's about time, your coffee is right here."

Angela giggled and gave Booth the once over. "I'm sure you know all about vagary and passion..."

He winked at her as he took his seat. "I don't kiss and tell, Angela."

Brennan touched his arm. "But you'd tell me right? I'm your partner..."

Booths eyes widened and he glanced at Angela, who was barely contaning her laughter.

"Booth?" Brennan asked.

"I don't think partners discuss great sex." He said nervously, while his traitorous mind was begging to say 'I'll show you.'

Brennan pouted. "But we discussed the difference between making love and having sex, why not great sex?"

Angela raised her eyebrows and smirked, looking at Booth.

Booth cleared his throat and took a deep drink of his coffee.

"Fine, you know what? Next time we're on a stakeout, maybe we'll discuss it then, but right now, " he said, standing up, "right now, we've got a case. Let's go." he walked out of the room.

Brennan smiled triumphantly and got up to follow him, shooting a glance at Angela.

Angela gave her the thumbs up and a conspirital wink. "Worked like a charm."

purpura- bleeding into the skin

Brennan looked at the arm she was holding curiously. It was severed neatly at the shoulder and wrist. A strange series of bruise-like marks speckled what was left of the decomposing flesh.

Booth looked over her shoulder. "Are they dead? And what's with those spots?"

"A disease called Purpura." Cam said from accross the autopsy table. "Also called Peliosis. Hemorrhages in the skin and mucous membranes cause those purple spots, along with loss of muscle strength, pain, and mental dejection."

Booth grimaced. "Pleasant. But are they dead? Or just... Running around without an arm?"

Brennan spoke up. "This limb was severed post mortem." She looked at Cam. "Have Hodgins check it for trace after you're done with it, we should be able to find out which tool was used."

Brennan put the arm back on the autopsy table and turned to Booth. "Now what do we do?"

Booth smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked them out of the room. "Now, we go body hunting. Go get your gumboots Bones, we're going to the swamp!"

He nudged her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You're supposed to go AAAIIIIIEEEE! Like the commercial." He said.

She looked at him blankly. "Why?"

Sighing, he took his arm from her shoulders. "Never mind Bones, just never mind."

She kept looking at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Hey Hodgins, field trip, we're headed to the swamp." He called.

Hodgins jumped up from his seat.."AAAAIIEEEEE!!!!!!!"

*Remember the kia commercial? If you don't, or havn't seen it, think Tarzan yell. :)*

* * *

Troglodyte - a prehistoric cave dweller

Termagant - a violent, brawling woman

Booth and Brennan sat at opposite ends of Sweets couch, arms crossed, one staring at the floor, the other at the roof.

Sweets raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Am I sensing a little tension between you two today?" He steepled his fingers wisely.

Booth snorted.

Brennan shot a dirty look at Booth, then resumed staring at the floor.

"Interesting...." Sweets said. "Dr. Brennan, why don't you tell me whats going on?"

"Booth ruined my night out." She spat out.

"Oh, I'm supposed to let you go home with any ol' drunk loser? Who can barely drive?"

"Why not? It's my life!"

"You are such a... Termagant! You want to fight all the time!" Booth growled.

"Ya well, YOU are a troglodyte." She yelled, pointing her finger at him.

"What? I'm a cave dweller?" Booth stood up and waved his arm in her direction. "Maybe I should just drag you by your hair back to my 'Cave' and screw you! Would you like to see how troglodyte I can be?"

Sweets started taking notes.

"Maybe you should!" Brennan yelled at Booth. "Maybe you should have done that years ago and got it out of your system! Maybe then I'd be able to laid once in a while! You don't want me, but you don't want me to have anyone else either!"

Booth looked stunned. "I never said I didn't want you."

"We've been partners for FOUR years Booth. FOUR years! You've never made a move on me, I think it's pretty obvious what you do and don't want. You were 'twinkling' at Perotta within minutes of being introduced!" Brennan said, turning to face the wall so Booth wouldn't see the tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away. Damn him!

Booth looked shaken. He'd made her cry...She almost never cried! He ran his hand through his hair. "Bones.....I thought... I'm sorry..What do you want me to do?"

"Just stay out of my private life! Leave me alone!" She refused to look at him.

Sweets quietly left the room...They never noticed.

Booth touched her arm. She turned away more. "Leave me ALONE!"

"I can't." He whispered shakily. "I love you. I never meant to hurt you, I didn't want to risk our working relationship."

She was still. Cautiously he pulled her into a hug. "Please.... Don't cry.."

She sniffed. "I never cry."

He raised her chin and kissed her softly. "Will you forgive me for being selfish?"

She tilted her head. "Will you take me home and behave like a cave man?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes. I think I'd enjoy that."

He kissed her again.

* * *

Fashionista -a very fashionable person, esp. one who works in the fashion industry.

Brennan sat down on Booths couch and picked up the remote. Idly, she started changing the channel, pausing every now and then when something caught her eye.

Booth walked into the room carrying two beer and a bag of chips.

"Did you find something yet?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Wheel of Fortune, Law and order, the Victorias secret runway thingy and a very strange news program."

Booth handed her the bag of chips. "Strange how?"

"The news anchors are taking off their clothes...Look."

Booth lunged for the remote but she held it away from him.

She smiled a wicked smile. "No wonder you're never up to date on current events."

Booth glared at her. "Change the channel. I'm not watching this with you."

"OK." She changed to the Victorias secret show. "Let's watch this then."

"NO! Isn't there some sports on somewhere?"

"No I want to watch this. Oh look, I have that set, I got it on sale."

Booth looked. "Hmm. Nice. Does it come in blue?" He cracked open the beer and gave her one, then grabbing the remote and pressing the channel button.

Nothing happened. Brennan settled into the couch some more, taking a drink of her beer. "Oh look, I have that set too. Do you think I'm a fashionista? Angela called me a fashionista yesterday. I think she might have been joking."

Booth was starting to sweat. The set on the TV was really hot... He could picture her wearing it in his head. Frantically he stabbed the button on the remote, but still nothing. He flipped it over.

"Hey, where did you put the batteries?"

She nochalantly sipped her beer. "In my bra. Hey look, there it is on tv. Only mine is black. And I have the thong, not those boyshorts."

Booth sat down and stared at her. In her bra?? His mind wandered.

Brennan glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and almost giggled. Angela was right, this was fun! A very interesting experiment in fact. She looked forward at the tv again just as Booth remembered where he was.

He studied her. Something was definately going on here. He moved over and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a killer smile as he used his other hand to pull the neck of her shirt out. Her bra was pretty nice....He looked her in the eyes. "I'm not watching this with you, so are you going to give me the batteries, or am I going to get them myself?"

"I thought that was third base?" She smirked, doubting he'd really go there.

He ran his finger down her chest, hovering at the edge of one lacy cup. "I like to steal bases sometimes."

She looked confused. "Why would you steal them? I'm sure if you asked.."

He moved his finger back and forth and she flushed.

"Your move Bones...."

She bit her lip. This wasn't going exactly as planned but she was pretty sure she was liking it.... and pretty sure he wasn't nearly as unaffected as he seemed..

She smiled and leaned into him. "All yours Booth..."

His eyes widened with shock. She wanted him to.....Hell, he wasn't about to pass that up, consiquences and line be damned.

He dipped his fingers farther... and kissed her at the same time. She kissed him back hungrily and pulled herself into his lap, ripping the buttons from his shirt as she opened it. He groaned and forgot entirely about the batteries, the tv, the beer. She pulled her shirt off and went to work on his pants. He pulled her to him and rolled them off the couch onto the floor, where they were lost in a sea of passion...

* * *

**cacoethes** - a bad habit or insatiable urge

Booth opened the door and raised his eyebrows. "I told you it was raining."

Brennan glared at him, her hair dripping water into her eyes. "Are you going to let me in, or do I get to catch pneumonia?"

He smirked and stepped aside, allowing her access to his home. She rolled her eyes and brushed by him, pulling off her sodden jacket and boots. Booth stared.. She was soaked clear through, her silky shirt was plastered to her skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. And it was a better sight than even he'd imagined.

She flipped her drenched hair over one shoulder and twisted it, sending a splash of water onto the floor mat, bringing him out of his daydream.

"Why don't you go have a shower?" He blurted, flushing. She looked at him funny. "What? Go get warmed up, you can wear my clothes till yours dry. Chop, chop! Hurry up. You look wet to the bone, Bones. " He smiled his most charming smile.

"You have no idea how wet I am, Booth." She turned and walked towards the bathroom, glancing back as she went in, "No idea." She closed the door and locked it.

Booth swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Did he hear that right? He ran a hand through his hair and pulled at the neck of his shirt. He was going to burn in hell for his thoughts, he just knew it...

Brennan wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at herself. She was such an idiot. Why on earth had she said that? She thunked her head on the mirror, trying to knock some sense into herself. It was no use. She had it bad for him. She knew it, Angela knew it, and for all she knew, He knew it. He was good at that kind of thing. People and hearts. Her eyes brightened. Maybe he didn't know. It wasn't like she was in LOVE with him, right? She looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled. At least she was getting to wear his clothes... They would probably smell like him.. She tiptoed out of the bathroom and into his room. There was sweatpants and a shirt layed out on the bed waiting for her. She could hear the tv going, and Booth in the kitchen singing off key, rattling something on the stove.

She kicked at the door to close it and dropped the towel, pulling the t-shirt on over her head. It was huge. She sniffed. It smelled.... delicious.

Booth poked his head round the corner of the hallway to see if she was out of the bathroom yet. The door to his bedroom was mostly closed but what he could see stole his breath. Brennan was bent slightly, towelling off her hair, wearing nothing but his shirt. The fact that it hung well below her hips did nothing to detract from the scene. He whipped his head back and leaned up against the wall, his breath shuddering through him. Straight to hell. Yup. Definatly. His eyes landed on the popcorn maker sitting on top of his fridge. She liked popcorn. He should make popcorn. And think of sports stats. Yup.

Brennan heard the popcorn machine turn on and smiled. She loved popcorn. Humming, she pulled on his sweatpants and tied them as tight as they would go. Nice. She wiggled her toes. She needed socks, where did he keep his socks. Her gaze landed on his dresser. She went over and opened a drawer. Underwear. She paused, considering. No. She firmly closed the drawer and opened the next. Ahh, socks. She moved them around, admiring their colours. Booth had such wonderful socks. Finally, she picked out a blue, red, and black striped pair. She shut the drawer and sat down on the bed and pulled them on. There, thats better. She smiled at her feet and wiggled her toes some more. Very cheerfull. She looked around her curiously, running a hand over the bedspread. The closet door was open and she could see a rack full of shoes. She stared. What had he said? 'Thats for me to know and you to find out.'......She bit her lip. She felt a cacoethes pulsing through her, right down to her fingertips. She glanced at the door, still hearing the popcorn maker. Silently she got up and crept over to his shoes, gingerly feeling inside each shoe. Nothing. She felt strangely disappointed. A knock on the doorframe made her jump to her feet.

Booth pushed the door and it moved. "Are you dressed yet?"

She stared at the door... It hadn't latched! Whoops.

"Uh... yeah. Thanks."

Booth stuck his head in the door curiously. He looked at her standing beside the closet, biting her lip, looking just like Parker when he stole cookies before supper. His gaze travelled to the closet, nothing in there but his military uniforms and suits.... His gaze lowered. And his shoes.... He wanted to laugh. Opening the door he walked into the room and stood right in front of her, his hands in his pockets.

"Looking for something?"

She pursed her lips. "Uh... Yes. A ...sweatshirt, I'm still a bit cold.."

He nodded. "I got rid of them."

She looked confused."Got rid of what? Your sweatshirts?"

He stepped closer and lifted her chin to face him. They were inches apart. She looked at him warily.

"My sweatshirts are in the dresser like always...I got rid of the other stuff you were looking for..... In my shoes.."

She flushed and bit her lip, dropping her gaze. "I.... You did say..."

He ran his thumb over her lower lip and she stopped talking. He did it again, he eyes focused intensely. She couldn't help it, her tongue darted out and touched his thumb. He stilled. Something flared deep in his eyes, and before she could blink she was being thouroughly kissed. She sagged into him, clinging to him, kissing him back. He backed her onto the bed and fell on top of her, kissing her neck, her collarbone. She gasped with pleasure and arched towards him.

Some time later...

Booth stared up at the ceiling, feeling slightly stunned. Definately, definately going to hell. He glanced down at his partner, who was snuggled up to him, tracing patterns onto his chest with a finger. He smiled and brushed her hair from her cheek. She looked up at him.

"I'm going to hell. But that..That was worth it."

She smiled. "I agree. You are.. That was... fantastic."

His eyes darkened again and he flipped her onto her back.

"You're not coming with me?" he asked, nose to nose with her, running his hands down her body.

She shuddered with pleasure. "You know I did. Do.. Will...."

He kissed her again.

* * *

**logy** - tired or sluggish feeling

Booth was sprawled on the couch in Brennans office in a pose of utter exhaustion. He wasn't really that tired, but the Jeffersonian costume party was tonight and he really didn't want to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Brennan called from the bathroom. "It's going to be fun!"

Booth snorted. "Yah, really fun. No, I'm feeling logy. I think I'll just head home."

" again Booth?"

"Parkers spelling test list. Back in my day, it was 'cat' or 'disaster'. " He rubbed his face, wondering if she was going as wonder woman again. She was a really hot wonder woman. The only reason he hadn't gone straight home was because he wanted to see her costume.

The lock clicked, and Booth quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be dozing.

Brennan opened the door and looked out cautiously. Booth appeared to be sleeping on the couch. She raised her eyebrows. She did not let Angela convince her to get this costume just so he could NOT see it. His foot twithed. Ahh, faker..She walked over to him and put the leg nearest him up on the coffee table to adjust her stiletto shoe strap.

Booth cracked his eyes opened and nearly had a heart attack. She was standing by his feet, with one long leg raised onto the coffee table, bent over fastening the strap on one ridiculously high heel. He stared as she finished and ran her hands up her leg smoothing her stocking up...up..to her hemline...and beyond as she adjusted the clasp holding it to her garter.

He couldn't breathe.

She smoothed the skirt back down and adjusted the top, making sure she wasn't overflowing, before standing straight again. She glanced at him and smiled saucily, her red lips making her teeth look even whiter.

Brennan raised her eyebrow. "Like what you see?" She asked in her Roxie voice, striking a pose.

He blinked. "I think that outfit is illegal."

She frowned. "No it's not, Shania Twain wore it in her feels like a woman music video. Angela said I look hot."

Booth swallowed. "Very hot. Very, very hot." His gaze dropped, and a shudder went through him as he stared at her legs and shoes. "And those shoes... are amazing."

Brennan smiled. "Angela says they are called F*&K me pumps. I don't know what that means though."

"I like them." Booth said in low voice. "A little too much." He stood up, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back towards the bathroom. "You need to change into something else, you can't go to the party like that."

She gaped at him. "What? Why not?" she dug her heels into the floor.

He stopped and swung her around so her back was against the wall. "Why not? Because when you're wearing that outfit, those heels....I won't let you." His eyes were like molten chocolate.

"Why? I don't understand!"

He pushed himself against her. "With you in that outfit,those shoes, the only thing I can think about is having your legs wrapped around me, and making you moan." he whispered into her ear, running his hand down her side to grab her thigh and pull it against him.

"So if you want to go to that party... You better go change."

She leaned her head back against the wall. "I have even better shoes at home Booth..." She looked deep into his eyes and grabbed his tie. "If you're serious I might show them to you.."

He groaned and put his forehead on hers.

"You're killing me Bones."

"Take me home Booth, if you're not too tired?" She raised an eyebrow.

He bent and picked her up in a firemans hold and carried her out of the deserted lab to his car..........

Verdant: green with vegetation, This one was difficult for me for some unknown reason. (Meaning I didn't immediately know exactly what I wanted to !)

Booth sat down on a fallen log to wait with a sigh. When they said this body was in the middle of nowhere, they wern't kidding. They'd been hiking for 3 hours on a minscule trail, and they wern't even there yet.

Brennan sank down to the mossy ground accross from him with a groan. "Whats taking them so long? I want to see the remains!"

He pulled a bottle of water out of his pack and handed it to her. "People who live off grid don't usually wear watches Bones." He smirked. "And they probably don't think we're here yet, wherever here is."

Brennan rolled her eyes as she took a long drink.

He watched her. "Do you like it here?"

She looked around considering. "It's very verdant."

Booth snorted.

Brennan glared at him and lay down using her kit as a pillow. "Wake me up when someone shows up."

Booth stared at her funny.

"What?"

He smiled slightly. "You look like a dryad."

She blinked at him. "I look like a wood nymph?"

A crashing came through the woods towards them as Hodgins struggled up the last rise with his portable lab.

"Jeez, thanks for all the help guys." He said exasperated.

Brennan turned to him. "Booth thinks I look like a wood nymph."

Booth rolled his eyes upwards.

Hodgins looked at her. "You fit the definition. Beautiful woman in the woods. Of course, Booth thinks you're beautiful even when you're up to your elbows in decomp. Did you know that the young of an insect that undergoes complete metamorphisis is also called a nymph?" He put everything down and sat down beside it looking at them expectantly.

Booth was glaring at his watch and Brennan was looking at Booth suprised.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked him.

Booth stood up and started pacing. "What? Oh...Yeah..Of course. Always. Didn't I tell you that before? When are these guys going to get here anyways?"

Hodgins smiled. Very interesting...

Brennan stood up. "No, I don't think so. I remember you said my dress was 'Hot' when we were in Vegas..."

Booth got a dreamy look on his face. "Yeah... was great, do you still have that dress??"

Hodgins waited.... Vegas? He'd always wondered what had gone on in Vegas...Apparently something good..By the look on Booths face, VERY good.

Brennan thought. "Yes, I do. I'd wear it out, but I can't get it zipped up by myself."

Booth sent Brennan a smouldering look. "It was more fun zipping it down, believe me."

They stared at each other silently.

Suddenly more crashing noises came towards them, and out of the dense forset walked the park ranger.

"Huh. You're here. How about that. Well, it's this way.." He turned again and started walking back into the woods.

"Hello to you too!" Called Booth grabbing his pack and starting to follow him.

Brennan grabbed his sleeve as he went to pass her, "Booth."

"What?"

She whispered. "Come over to my place next time you feel like unzipping something." Then she winked and picking up her kit took off after the Ranger.

Hodgins laughed as he passed Booth, who was standing there with a stunned look.

"Vegas huh?"

Intractable

Agent Perotta stood on the platform at the Jeffersonian, watching Dr. Brennan as she examined the newly cleaned skeleton of their victim. She had been assigned to work with Dr. Brennan and the Jeffersonian team until Agent Booth was cleared for duty after his surgery. Agent Perotta hadn't really minded that she had been asked to take Agent Booth's place while he recovered. She didn't really like Agent Booth's "squint squad", especially Dr. Brennan, but she couldn't argue with their results. She found Dr. Brennan to be difficult in many ways, not least of all managing her within FBI protocol. Though, she acknowledged, Agent Booth didn't seem to suffer the same problems with Dr. Brennan. She would have to ask his advice in the subject.

"Agent Perotta?", Dr. Brennan addressed her.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan? I'm sorry, did you say something?" She blinked her eyes to focus on the woman facing her. She noticed that not only was Dr. Brennan watching her, but so were the rest of the team.

"Yes. We have cause of death on the victim." Dr. Brennan turned back to the metal and glass table that held the skeleton. She pointed to the left side of the victim's rib cage, indicating the marks on two of the rib bones. "The victim was stabbed here, puncturing his heart. There are no other injuries that would cause sufficient damage for cause of death." She turned back to look at Agent Perotta, who was writing on a notepad.

Agent Perotta looked up at Dr. Brennan. "Okay. Do we have an ID yet?", she asked.

Dr. Brennan pointed toward this week's intern, Wendell, and said, "Wendell will begin applying the tissue markers after lunch. Once I have approved them, the skull can be sent to Angela. Until that time, no, we do not have an identification for this victim."

"Bren?", Angela said from the steps of the platform. Temperance looked over at her best friend. Angela pointed to her watch. "Sweetie, it's 11:45. You need to go." Temperance pulled the latex gloves from her hands and moved toward Angela. She hurried toward her office with Angela and Agent Perotta on her heels. Inside Temperance's office, Angela told her, "I already called and everything should be ready when you get there."

Dr. Brennan shrugged out of her lab coat and hung it on her coat rack. "You're leaving, Dr. Brennan? In the middle of a case?", Agent Perotta asked, incredulously. She looked from Dr. Brennan to Angela and back to Dr. Brennan. "We still have quite a bit more work to do today on this case. This is not the time to go running off in the middle of the day to get your hair done. Cullen wants this case solved as soon as possible."

Temperance faced Agent Perotta with a calm face and demeanor. It was only her crystal blue eyes that shown any sign of her annoyance with the other woman. "Agent Perotta, I'm very aware of how quickly Cullen wants this case closed. I also know, quite a bit better than you, how much work still needs to be done on this case. However, I am leaving now, but I will be back later this afternoon. I will continue working then, but rest of the team will continue after lunch." With that, she grabbed her purse and walked out of her office.

The other women followed close behind. _"Dr. Brennan!"_, Agent Perotta nearly yelled.

Temperance stopped in her tracks and turned to face the agent. She was not accustomed to being talked to in this way. She did not like it. And not being one to back down from a challenge, she decided Agent Perotta needed to be...what did Booth call it?... taken down a notch. _"Agent Perotta, _let me assure you of something. _I _do not work for you, I work for the Jeffersonian. Cullen is not my boss, he's yours. I am not taking orders from you on this or any other case we are forced to work together. If you have a problem with me or the way we do things here, I suggest you talk to Cullen. Now," Temperance took a deep steadying breath, "I'm going to lunch."

Agent Perotta stared open mouthed at Dr. Brennan as she began to walk away. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Wendell were all staring at the scene before them. Agent Perotta turned and pulled out her phone. She punched in the number she wanted and waited for her call to be answered. To the man on the other end of the line she seethed, "I can not work with that woman!"

Temperance opened the door to her apartment and looked around. The television was on, but there was no sign of her houseguest. She set the bags of takeout on the counter in the kitchen. "Booth", she called.

"Bones", he answered from behind her. She turned and showed him the bags of food. He smiled broadly at her. "Are you sure you're not my wife, Bones?"

She smiled back at him. "Quite sure, Booth." She began pulling cartons of food from the bags on the counter.

He opened the containers and arranged them on the table. "Really, Bones? Because bringing me lunch is a very wife like thing to do."

She rolled her eyes at him. "So what have you been doing today?"

He took a bite of his burger and chewed lovingly. He swallowed and groaned in satisfaction. "Well," he said, "I had an interesting phone call from Agent Perotta about 20 minutes ago. It seems she's having some problems with her partner." He raised his eyebrows at her. Silently asking, "_Do you know anything about that",_ with his eyes.

"I am _not_ her partner, Booth. I am _your _partner," she stated indignately.

"Bones," he smiled at her. "you are my partner. But, you have to work with Agent Perotta until I'm cleared for work."

Temperance sighed. "What did she say?"

"Basically, she thinks you are...", he searched for the right word, "intractable."

She was shocked. "Intractable? I'm intractable?"

"Yeah, Bones, you know, hard to handle."

She rolled her eyes again and folded her arms across her chest. "I know what intractable means, Booth." She looked down and then up at him. "Do you think I'm intractable?"

He reached across the table and took her hands in his. "We've been working together for a while, Bones, and I've learned how to...well... when to push you in a different direction than you want to go and when to back down." She open her mouth to say something, but he went on. "Agent Perotta, doesn't have the benefit of my experience in working with you."

"So you're saying that I should stop being myself around her so she will feel more confident in her job?", she asked.

"Just go easy on her, Bones. That's all I ask." He gave her his best charm smile.

Oh, that smile. It got her every time. "Okay, Booth. For you, I'll go easy on her." She smiled back at him. Then a thought occured to her. Did he think she was being difficult with Agent Perotta solely because she didn't want to work with another agent? "Booth, in my defense, Agent Perotta and I have worked relatively well together until today." His gaze told her to continue. "She became very authorative when I was preparing to leave. When I refused to stay, she accused me of running off to get my hair done in the middle of the day. As if to say I do not care about the case. I did tell her I would be back this afternoon to continue working, but that didn't seem to matter to her at all. So, I chose to let her know where I stood on the situation."

He smiled at her again. Not the charm smile, but it tugged at her heart nonetheless. "You didn't think to tell her why you were leaving, Bones?", he asked.

"No, Booth. It was none of her business."

He laughed. "You never thought she would have been more understanding if you had explained that you were having lunch with me and then taking me to my doctor appointment?" He shook his head.

"Perhaps. But it is still none of her business," she answered. And, she thought to herself, she wasn't about to let Agent Perotta or anyone else keep her from Booth when he needed her.


End file.
